The Calon Series: Heart Attack
by MufflerVon
Summary: Regina gets attacked (nothing too graphic here - attempted sexual assault - but please don't read if it upsets you.) Trigger warning. There still seems to be some fluff in here too...


Regina had worked a little later than normal. Everyone else had gone home around half an hour before so Town Hall was silent as she strode through the building, turning lights off as she went. Just as she exited the main door and turned to lock it, her cell rang - Emma. "Hey babe" Emma sang down the phone. "Hello darling, I'm just locking up. I promised I wouldn't be long, so you don't need to ring to nag me". Emma laughed. "Nag? I wouldn't dare! I just wanted to ask you to pick up some detergent for the washing machine. I'm being a housewife, beautiful…" Regina laughed at her. "I'll be home soon 'wife', have a think about some other wifely duties you can perform, later." Regina's voice dropped an octave on that last word and it sent shivers through Emma. "Hurry home babe."

Regina ended the call, but held the phone to her lips, as if she could kiss her though the object. She was so lost on thought she didn't see it coming. From the moment her cell had started ringing, she had a shadow following her. Now that the call had ended, he struck. Regina was pushed forward into her car and she dropped her bag and phone. She was trapped by a large body, pushing and pushing, until the breath was stolen from her body. Warm breath rasped in her left ear and a low male voice threatened "Make a sound and you'll be sorry. This will make you sorry." And he pressed the blade of a knife against her neck. He grabbed her upper arm and spun her around, then slammed her back against the car. Regina pushed against him, but his strength and the knife at her throat meant she had no chance. The knife dropped down and he started to slice through her blouse. Regina stood dead still, shock suddenly hitting her. This was really happening. This man was attacking her and she was helpless. For the first time in her life, Regina Mills was truly helpless. As the knife moved to her skirt, a tear fell from her eye, followed by another and then another. When he pushed her ruined clothes aside and off, she whimpered and begged him not to. But he carried on. As he pushed her to the floor, she made one last attempt to push him off, but as she heard his zipper, she knew she had lost the fight.

And then she heard it. Voices. Loud voices. He obviously heard it too, because he pushed her down hard, backhanded her across the face and then ran. Regina lay there, dazed amongst her torn clothing, until she realised the voices were almost upon her. She scratched at the ground to hurriedly pull the scrappy cloth around her as five boys came around the car. Silence. There was suddenly silence and then movement. Regina whimpered as she was rushed by the gang, fearing another attack and she curled away from them. She heard their voices again, but couldn't focus on what was said, until she felt something soft against her shoulder. When she turned her head she saw a jumper being waved in front of her. Looking up, she saw a young man, eyes closed, holding the jumper out to her, obviously having just taken off. The rest of the boys were turned away from her, but standing shoulder to shoulder forming a wall around her. Taking the garment, she whispered "thank you" and held it against her body. It was too small for her to wear, but at least she was now covered. Another boy spoke, this one the furthest away from her. "Um, Mrs, we rung for an ambulance. Is there anything else we can do? Want us to ring someone else for you?" Regina shook her head and then realised they couldn't see her. She attempted her Mayor's voice, but she knew it came out weak and raspy. "No. No thank you. In fact, I don't need an ambulance, I'm just going to go home" and she started to struggle with her coat. The boy whose jumper was still covering her swung around again, and squeaked as he forgot to close his eyes. He looked upwards, hands jammed awkwardly in his pockets. "No, n-n-no offence, but we won't let you. You gotta have someone check you out. Do you, um, do you want me to call the Sheriff, Mrs Mayor?" As Regina opened her mouth to answer, they heard sirens in the distance, making their way towards them. The boys stood stiffly, as if soldiers on parade, waiting for their orders. Regina pushed herself up into a sitting position and leaned against her car.

In very little time, she was in the ambulance, covered in blankets, on the way to the hospital. The paramedics had thanked the boys for what they had done, but Regina had been unable to meet their eyes and her voice betrayed her when she attempted to voice her gratitude. She lay looking at the white ceiling, listening to them radio the hospital. It was only a short journey, but by the time they pulled up outside the A&E department, Regina was quite unaware of what was going on around her. She had immediately put up walls around her for protection and now as doctors and nurses fussed around her, it was almost as if she were watching herself from across the room. She sat in silence as she was examined. She answered questions with no emotion. She sat patiently as they left her to get paperwork.

But suddenly, with no warning, her heart flipped and tears sprung to her eyes. The curtain surrounding her bed had been pulled back and there stood her Emma. Emma said nothing; she just crawled on the bed with her and held her tightly. Regina laid her head on Emma's chest and listened to her heartbeat, as Emma ran her fingers through her dark hair, easing out the knots and dropping kissed to her temple. They remained that way, in silence, until a nurse came back. By this point Regina had closed her eyes, so the nurse directed her instructions to Emma, who listened intensively, both as girlfriend and Sheriff.

_'No sexual assault took place. Cuts, scratches and bruises on hands, knees, fingers and stomach. Cut and large bruise to the right eye. Patient has no description of attacker, other than large white male. She will need to rest; the best thing to do is take her home and care for her'._

Once the nurse had left, Emma eased Regina off her and got off the bed. She pulled out some items from the small bag she had brought with her. New underwear, a pair of jeans and one of her own sweatshirts - knowing that her scent on it would comfort Regina. She carefully helped Regina dress, running her hands over skin and then clothed skin, making sure to keep on touching her love. She knew that after an attack such as the one that Regina had been through, it would be easy for her to shy away from this sort of contact. Once she was fully dressed, Emma pulled her in for a hug and spoke softly into her ear. Regina flinched at first, memories of the last whisper she heard, but she soon relaxed a little. "I love you Regina. I love you so much. I can't take this awful thing away, but I'll do anything I can to help you get better. Please let me help you?" Regina pulled back, and with a sad smile, nodded. "I need to go home please Emma."

When they arrived home, Calon and Henry were sat quietly in the living room watching Wall:E. Regina went straight over to them and after picking up the baby to settle him on her lap, she pulled Henry against her and snuggled in between them. Calon laid his head against her chest and she laid her head on top on Henry's as he leaned against her shoulder. They sat in silence while Emma watched from the doorway.

Ruby came out of the kitchen, having dried the dishes she had used to feed the boys. She threw an arm around Emma's shoulder and pulled her head down to her shoulder. As she felt Emma's silent tears drip against her neck, she pulled her away from the room and back into the kitchen. Ruby pushed her onto a stool by the breakfast bar and pushed a tumbler of scotch at her, holding her hand up at Emma's protest. "Yes, I know you don't usually drink this stuff, but you've had a terrible shock tonight. It may have been Regina that was attacked, but it's you that will deal with the fallout. You'll need to be strong and help Regina through this. And that's going to be hard." Emma knocked back the drink in one go and hissed as the liquid burned her throat. "I'll do whatever she needs Ruby. I love her too much not to get this right." Ruby nodded as Emma continued. "I need to be the Sheriff for a moment here. Can you go to the office and get out all the paperwork I'll need for this? I'll pick it up in the morning when I take Henry to school, and then I'll come straight back here. I'll deal with everything to do with this Ruby; Regina won't want anyone else involved." Ruby nodded again and rubbed Emma's back. "I'll go now and let you go to your family. But if there's anything I can do Emma, you just say alright? And I can cover shifts for you if you need to be here for Regina. Just…..just tell me what you need and I'll do it". Emma got up to walk Ruby to the door. As Ruby went to leave, Emma pulled her into a hug. "Thanks for everything Rubes" Emma whispered, feeling emotional again.

Emma joined her family on the sofa seconds before the credits started rolling. Calon's eyelids were starting to droop, but Regina kept a firm hold of him, until Emma offered to take him. "You know" Regina cleared her throat to speak, "I think I'll go take a bath if you all don't mind." As Regina got off the couch, Henry leapt up and threw his arms around her, burying his head in her chest. "I love you Mom" he mumbled into her, "and I'm sorry that guy hurt you, and Ma and I weren't there to save you." Regina leaned down until she was at his eye level. "Listen carefully Henry. You have nothing to feel guilty about. You and Ma: you can't be with me all the time." Henry looked down at his feet, digging his toes into the carpet and tears forming in his eyes. "Henry, it was horrible, I'm hurt, I'm angry and I'm a little bit scared. But I'll get better and I'll do it because you and Ma and Calon love me and won't let me fail. Okay honey?" Regina asked with tears in her eyes to match her boys'. He nodded and they hugged once more before Regina pulled away and left the room.

Regina didn't return downstairs that evening, so Emma got the boys ready for bed on her own and once they were tucked in, she made for her and Regina's bedroom. As she put her hand to the doorknob she hesitated. When she had seen Regina at the hospital, beaten and vulnerable she had wanted to fall apart. She had felt herself start to panic, feeling overwhelmed that this beautiful creature would be relying on her for support, and could she be trusted. Would she be enough? It had been easier than she thought at the hospital and then on the return home. Regina's needs had been purely practical and that was easy to deal with. Now, in the bedroom, alone, Emma would have to support Regina's emotional state. And she felt completely unprepared for that.

Taking a deep breath Emma slowly opened the door and was quite unprepared for what she saw. Regina lay curled up on the bed, still in the clothes Emma had dressed her in, silently lying on Emma's side of the bed. There was one bedside lamp on, but it was on Regina's side, so she lay in near darkness. Emma prayed she was doing the right thing as she crawled across the bed. She planned to lay down behind her and hold her, but as she raised her hand to touch her, Regina rolled over and threw herself into Emma's arms, sobbing. Emma moved onto her back and moved Regina so that they could lay there in some comfort and she just held tight to Regina. She continued to cry into Emma's shoulder, tears flowing freely. Emma's left hand rubbed up and down Regina's back and her right hand cupped her head and played with her hair. It felt like an eternity, listening to and feeling Regina's torment, but eventually, her sobs turned into shudders and her grip on Emma was less frantic. Emma continued to hold her as tightly as she had throughout. "Do you want to talk Regina? Cos if you want to, I'll listen. I'm not the sheriff in our bed, I'm your Emma. And nothing you say, will make me love you less." It was barely noticeable, but Emma felt Regina shake her head slightly against her arm. "Okay beautiful, then we're just going to lie here and hold on". Regina's breath eventually returned to normal and she lay heavily in Emma's arms. Emma, still running her fingers through Regina's hair, started to relax her grip on Regina, assuming she was falling asleep, but a sudden shuddering breath told her differently. Just as she moved her head slightly to see Regina's face, the woman spoke. "I just…feel so humiliated Emma. I…" and she buried her face in Emma's chest.

"Oh Regina," Emma began, "it wasn't your fault he did this. You have nothing to feel bad about. You're still strong. Don't let him take that from you." Emma kissed the side of Regina's head, but she could feel Regina shaking it. "No Em, I….." Regina's voice was soft and unsure, very unlike her. "Those boys. They saw me naked. Emma I….what he did was…..horrible….and I hate him, but…..that group of boys….they saw me…." Emma pulled back a little to try to see Regina's face. "I know it sounds stupid Emma. I should be angry at him. I should be aiming everything at him. He was going to r-rape me. But I just….." Regina burrowed in closer to Emma. "I'm the Mayor and I have a position and now those boys have seen me and…..I know it sounds stupid Emma. But I feel exposed and embarrassed… and all those boys did was try to help…but…." Emma could hear the tears in her voice again. "Regina look at me" Emma spoke with more confidence than she felt. "You don't need to feel that way. I'll talk the boys. We'll sort something out. Regina I love you and I'll fix this for you. I don't know how right now, but I will." Emma smiled at her and finally a small, tentative smile was given in return. "I love you Emma."

It had been surprisingly easy to track down the boys the next day. When Emma had gone into the station to pick up the paperwork, Ruby was still there and as soon as Emma mentioned five boys, Ruby could name them. They had been hanging out in the diner before the left to go to band practise - in the building next to the town hall. Emma went straight back to the school and asked the principal to call the boys out to her. Five very nervous boys assembled in an empty classroom, fidgeting and looking anywhere but at the sheriff. Emma knew one of the boys. She had coached him for a little while in football, but he hadn't stuck at it because he had loved playing in a band instead. Leaning against a desk she started with him.

"So listen, Jack, I need you to tell me what happened last night. Just start at the beginning and tell me as much as you remember okay?" Jack looked up at her, and nervously pulled at the shirt he was wearing. "Are, are we in trouble Sheriff?" he asked. Emma moved forward and put her hand on his shoulder. "I promise you guys aren't in trouble. That's why I haven't called your parents in to be here. I just want to find out what you know." Jack nodded. "And I also want to thank you for what you did." One of the other boys, Andy, spoke up. "Well, it's Henry's mom, and he's our friend, he's in our class, so, you know….."

Emma smiled, so glad to hear about the loyalty her son had amongst his peers. Not so long ago, he was picked on because of his Mom's position. Now he was being protected because of it. "So guys, tell me what you saw please." Jack spoke up again. "Um, well we didn't really see very much. We were walking up the sidewalk towards the Mayor's car and then suddenly this guy came running from behind it. He just ran straight past us." "What did he look like?" Emma prompted. "He was tall, and he wore a big thick dark coat." Jack replied. "And he had a white trainers on," one of the other boys interjected. "White trainers? Um Max, is it?" "Yeah," Max replied. "He had dark clothes on, but his trainers were really bright white." Emma nodded, encouraging them to go on. Spokesman Jack continued. "Well, we got to the car and we could see someone on the floor. Andy noticed it was the Mayor and she was, um, you know, she, her clothes, were, um…" Jack blushed bright red and fell silent. "It's okay boys, you can tell me, I promise, it's okay to tell me everything," Emma encouraged them to continue. "Well, we guessed that it had something to do with the guy, so we thought we'd better protect her. We stood around her and Andy took his jumper off so that she could cover up." Emma looked along the line of boys in front of her. They were all nodding in agreement, eager for Emma to know the truth of what had happened. Andy spoke up this time. "We didn't see anything, honest. We didn't look. We kept our eyes closed. Cos, you know, she's the Mayor and she's Henry's _Mom_." Emma felt tears starting in her eyes. What kindness these boys had shown her girlfriend. One of the boys was looking down again now though. Emma knew it meant something. "Hey Freddie, what's wrong? Is there more you need to say?" he nodded, pushing his hands into his pockets and shuffling his feet around. "I saw her." He whispered. Emma walked over to him and leaned down until her eyes were level with his. "What do you mean kiddo?" Emma asked kindly. "I didn't look on purpose, honest. I'm really sorry. But when we walked round the car I saw her on the floor and I saw her roll over. I, I, um, I saw her." Emma knew Regina would be mortified at the thought, so she pressed further, to make sure she had all the facts. "You know I'm her girlfriend right?" the boy nodded. "I promise I'm not gonna be angry with you, but I want to know what you saw okay?" Freddie cleared his throat and looked past Emma, reciting what he had seen. "The mayor was lying on the floor, she had pulled something over her, um, chest, but I could see her stomach and her legs and, um, her black, er, panties. I'm really sorry Sheriff. I didn't mean to look, but I just….." Emma laid a hand on his shoulder. "Freddie, please stop worrying. You were looking at her, before you realised what you were seeing. It's okay, I promise."

Emma straightened up and leaned back against the desk. "Listen you guys, I really appreciate what you did. As Sheriff I'm really impressed with the way you dealt with the situation. How you protected the Mayor and got help. As Regina's girlfriend, I'm so very grateful that you were there and you looked after her. I'm gonna see that you get some sort of reward for this, because you really deserve it." The boys looked up, smiling at the thought of a reward, but every one of them blushing too. "But for now, can you keep all of this to yourself. You can tell people you saved the Mayor if you want; you should be proud of that. But I don't want to hear details being discussed with people if that's alright with you." Five boys nodded in agreement.

When Emma got back home, she was met with silence. Regina was nowhere to be found on the ground floor, so she made her way up the stairs, listening for any sound to tell her where her girl was. Opening their bedroom door, she found Regina lying on the bed, her back towards her. Emma leaned on the handle of the open door, worrying. If Regina still hadn't left bed from yesterday evening, then Emma wondered how she would deal with her melancholy. It was then she noticed their television playing The Lion King, very quietly. She suddenly had a lovely idea that her lover was not alone in their bed. Walking over the Regina's side, she sat on the edge of the bed and was met with twin smiles. Two sets of dark eyed beauties were looking at her with so much love, she had to swallow back tears. "How are my best girl and my little dude?" Regina took her hand and spoke softly. "Well, your son is helping his Mommy to feel better. And I'm getting there Emma." Emma smiled at her and leaned forward for a soft sweet kiss. As their kiss ended, she crawled over Regina and Calon, and lay on the other side of the baby. "I need to know what the boys told you Emma. What did they say Emma?" The powerful Mayor, who let nothing stand in her way, was feeling vulnerable and needed Emma to help her heal.

"Well, here's the short version, beautiful. Our Henry has good friends. And those friends didn't see anything." Regina looked at her incredulously. "When they realised who you were, they looked away and stood around you to protect you. The only thing they saw; one of the boys saw your black panties…"

"But…." Regina hesitated. "I wore white panties, and he cut them off, I wasn't…." tears started to form in her eyes. "Regina, look at me" Emma waited until brown eyes met green, "The kid thinks he saw you wearing black panties. He's really embarrassed. He saw Henry's Mom's underwear. At the moment, he feels like he should be more embarrassed than you." Regina gave a small smile. "You should have heard them Regina. They had so much respect for you. Both as Mayor, but also, because you're their friend's Mom. Our boy has good friends Regina. You did good raising him." Mindful that Calon was between them, they cuddled closer and kissed gently. "I love you Emma. Thank you for looking after me in all this. There's no point in promising everything will be fine by tomorrow. But I promise I will put this behind me and get back to normal." Emma smiled and tucked a lock of hair behind Regina's ear. "I love you too babe, and don't worry okay. It will take as long as it takes. But me and the boys will be with you all the way."


End file.
